


Raconteur - Drabble Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1048]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: What if Ducky had plans to have children with a past love, but she died before they could have any kids?





	Raconteur - Drabble Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/14/2002 for the word [raconteur](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/03/14/raconteur).
> 
> raconteur  
> One who excels in telling stories and anecdotes.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #572 Bittersweet.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Raconteur - Drabble Version

A little known fact was that Ducky and Tony were extremely close. Closer than Tony and Gibbs, actually. Tony may end up in Gibbs’ basement once a week or so, but he ended up at Ducky’s for tea at least twice a week and when he couldn’t make it, Ducky would come to his place instead.

Tony knew the others tired of listening to Ducky’s stories, but Tony relished them. Ducky was a great raconteur and despite spending so much time with Ducky, Tony had yet to hear a repeated story. Some of them were sad, some of them sweet and full of love, others still like the current one Ducky was telling were bittersweet. 

Tony had never seen Ducky serious about a woman or man, Tony didn’t judge, and now Tony was beginning to understand why. Unlike Gibbs who had tried to replace the woman he lost until he couldn’t anymore, Ducky had been so grateful for the time he did have with his one true love that he hadn’t even been able to consider finding someone else until recently. Ducky had been sad when their time was cut short and the memories even now were more bittersweet due to the short timespan he’d been able to spend with her. 

He’d always wanted children to share his stories with and that would remember his stories even once he’d passed, but she had been the only one he could ever imagine children with. They’d been talking of having children when they found out she had cancer. She quickly succumbed to the cancer and before he knew it, she was gone from his life forever and he would only have his memories of her forever more.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
